Aphrodite A
Aphrodite A (アフロダイA|Afurodai Ēsu)), sometimes romanized as Aphrodai A, is a sexy female mecha from the Mazinger Z anime and manga series, created by the ever lusty Go Nagai. It was the first giant robot in the genre to resemble the female anatomy (and not his last). She was named after Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. The robot was created by Dr. Gennosuke Yumi, Dr. Juzo Kabuto's apprentice, and since it was originally built for peaceful uses at first it didn't feature any weapons; eventually it acquires the ability to fire missiles from its chest, this was called the Oppai Missile System (Oppai is a Japanese slang term for breasts)(shes got torpedo t-ts!!). Due to the fact it was made of a weaker varient of Super Alloy Z it usually suffers substantially greater damage from attacks. Regardless of these shortcomings, in several opportunities she provides help in battle, and even destroys three Mechanical Beasts in the anime, Gumbina M5, Yubrin T9, and Giant F3. Her missiles also cause the unintentional destruction of Minerva X (aww but she was sexy). In episode 32, her infamous breast missiles torpedo t-ts win Mazinger a battle, when Mazinger was unable to destroy the aerial monster Gelbros J3. Sayaka Yumi was p-ssed when she discovered her robot had, without her consent, been equipped with supersized breast missiles that totally ruined the elegant lines of Aphrodite (ohhhhhh, no consent!!!! typical go nagai!!). Koji Kabuto used these modified missiles to give Mazinger Z enough thrust to fly, and forced the enemy to land. Sayaka usually finds support in Boss and his Boss Borot, since Kouji always diminishes their mechas for their lack of weapons and attacks and refers to them as nuisances rather than effective help. In fact, Aphrodite and Borot can be seen in many chapters being trashed together by the mechanical monsters. However, many times he has to acknowledge their importance; such as when Dr. Hell almost takes over the Photon Power Lab, it is Aphrodite and Borot who stop his infantry from actually entering the building. Aphrodite was once piloted by Kouji in episode 52 after Kouji and Sayaka have a fight and during battle she refuses to help him. As a result, he is severely hurt and comes close to death. Full of regret, Sayaka is willing to risk her own life to defeat arison M1, but Aphrodite is no match to the powerful monster, so she decides to pilot Mazinger. When Kouji realizes this, he takes control of Aphrodite to aid Sayaka, who was losing the fight against the evil mecha. In his way to the place where they were fighting, he complains on how slow the lady robot is. With no time to switch robots the usual way, they make an acrobatic jump to each other's robot and finally the monster is destroyed. So its like when Billy and Kimberly switched bodies in that episode of power ranges. Then years later we found billy turned gay. oh man! koji!!! don't turn!!! In episode 74, Aphrodite A is destroyed by Archduke Gorgon's monster, Harpia Π7, to save Mazinger from its deadly electrified feathers. This causes Sayaka a lot of grief since she misses her robot and even has visions of her in one chapter, and she also feels the need to help in battle again. Afterward, a somewhat improved female robot called Diana A is built to replace her in her role as Mazinger's companion. In the Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen reboot of the series, Aphrodite A is first seen in the second episode where Sayaka saves Kouji from a Tauros that is chasing him and Shiro. While it is able to hold its own at first, once the Tauros transform into the Mechanical Beasts Garada K7 and Doublas M2, Aphrodite A is immediately outclassed as it is immediately crippled by Garada K7. It is later revealed that Aphrodite A in this version is made only from regular Alloy Z not the Super Alloy Z of Mazinger, however this is enough that Sayaka considers her robot to be Mazinger's younger sister. Machine Specifications *Height: 16 meters *Weight: 18 tons *Chest Circumference: 9 meters *Running Speed: 200 kilometers/hour *Jump Height: 10 meters *Maximum Lift: 90 tons *Energy Source: Photonic Energy (Japanese: 光子力エネルギー Koushiryoku Energy) *Construction: Super Alloy Z (Japanese: 超合金Ｚ cho-gokin Z) Cameoes * Violence Jack: in the chapter with Jim Mazinger they have female bodybuilders (who often get nude) who are based on her and Diana A. They help Jim Mazinger and take down the Baron Ashura hermaphrodite after Jim is slagged by Viscount Pygman. Category:Robot Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased